


Quite Aware

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Star Trek drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompted Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Jim observes Spock discussing with Bones, and ends up getting a surprise.





	Quite Aware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> For the 1+5 Ficlets thing I'm doing over on tumblr atm! :D This one is for the dear plaidshirtjimkirk and their starter sentence "Jim knew the intensity of longing in his eyes when he gazed at Spock."

Jim knew the intensity of longing in his eyes when he gazed at Spock.

Spock, seemingly unaware of it, stood with his back to him, still discussing what was most likely the mission’s current situation (at halt) with a very agitated Dr. McCoy.

The doctor suddenly calmed down, and Spock turned around toward him; Jim felt a blush creeping up his neck as he was sure Spock had noticed his gaze before he had had the chance to avert it.

Jim gulped when, out the corner of his eye, he saw Bones grin smugly at him from behind Spock, arms crossed in front of his chest.

All of a sudden, he knew that Spock and McCoy had not been discussing today’s happenings after all, for Spock, after studying Jim’s face for a moment, took his hand into his and stated bluntly: “Captain, I believe we ‘have to have a talk’.”


End file.
